Le Psylle
by Nephtys81
Summary: Selon le dictionnaire, un Psylle est un charmer de serpent.   Isabeau, jeune serve, va faire la connaissance de l'un d'eux dans une école de magie récemment fondée. Et quand cette école s'appelle Poudlard, cela promet quelques belles aventures.


Son cœur battait la chamade au point de lui faire mal. Ses yeux ne fixèrent rien d'autre que le bout de ses pieds, et ses poings restaient résolument fermés, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair de ses paumes. Son esprit n'était plus capable de réfléchir convenablement, perdu dans un brouillard de questionnements. La fillette était tout simplement impressionnée par les évènements qui se déroulaient presque malgré elle sous ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vivait à l'instant présent, elle n'avait jamais osé en rêver, et croyait encore à une mauvaise farce d'un de ses voisins pour, au mieux, la ridiculiser, au pire, se débarrasser d'elle en l'envoyant à la potence.

Elle était au centre d'une pièce sans fenêtre, aux murs de pierre grise et apparente, sans aucune décoration et où des torches brulaient en crépitant joyeusement, le sol était fait de dalles de pierre, sans aucun tapis pour le couvrir, et face à elle, deux hommes et deux femmes, jeunes , beaux et fiers étaient assis chacun dans un siège de bois finement ornementés et la fixaient d'un œil sévère. Ils ne souriaient pas, ne montrant aucune autre expression que l'attente et la gravité.

La fillette déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une assemblée de juges qui allaient décider de sa sentence. Elle se sentit stupide et vulnérable. Il lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit l'idée ridicule, à son sens, qu'ils étaient tous quatre capables de lire dans ses pensées. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, cette désagréable sensation d'être épié dans ses pensées ne la quitta pas, la rendant plus mal à l'aise encore. Ses poings se serrèrent encore un peu plus, et les larmes commencèrent à poindre sur le coin de ses yeux dorés.

Le bourgmestre de ton village pense que tu es un enfant du démon.

L'enfant tressaillit en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme le plus à gauche. Il était grand et fort bien charpenté, la silhouette tout en muscle, et ses long cheveux châtains encadraient un visage carré et plein de caractère. Il devait être chevalier, ou Seigneur, s'imagina aussitôt la fillette. Mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, elle ne les aimait pas.

Il dit que tu as fait de la magie, reprit l'homme à la prestance de guerrier. Que le fils du forgeron peut en témoigner, qu'il jure sur la Bible que d'un regard tu as rallumé les feux de la forge de son père.

Je ne sais pas le faire, se défendit l'enfant qui tremblait.

Elle en était presque sûre à présent. Ces gens étaient là pour la juger. C'était des membres de l'Inquisition, et ils s'étaient déplacés pour savoir si oui ou non elle était une sorcière, et si elle en était une, s'il fallait la faire brûler sur un bûcher. La fillette retint un sanglot, car elle savait que rien ne la sauverait. Le témoignage du rejeton de la forge était vrai et accablant. C'était bien elle qui avait rallumé le feu par magie, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, elle pensait plutôt à vouloir rendre servir pour que le fils du forgeron la remarque enfin.

Je crois pourtant que tu l'as fait, affirma le second homme.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle osa à peine relever la tête le temps de dévisager brièvement son nouvel interlocuteur. Celui là lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais provoquait également un attrait difficile à cerner. Il semblait plus petit que son camarade à côté de lui, plus mince aussi, avec des doigts blancs et fins qui n'avaient jamais été usés dans des travaux pénibles. Son visage était plus fin aussi, et ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec intelligence et défiance. Il semblait coquet, et particulièrement précautionneux de la personne. Il était beau lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Une beauté masculine dangereuse et énigmatique. Celui là, était un homme de lettre et de politique.

La jeune enfant tressaillit et reporta son attention sur l'extrémité de ses pieds en hochant négativement de la tête. Elle se sentait proche de craquer, de fondre en larme, d'avouer son pêché. Mais ce serait sa mort assurée.

Tu ne l'as sans doute pas fait exprès, j'imagine que tu es loin de savoir maitriser tes dons.

La voix qui venait de s'exprimer était douce et calme, et également cristalline. Une voix que seuls les anges pouvaient posséder. Cela surpris beaucoup la petite fille qui redoubla de méfiance face à cette personnification de la beauté et de la douceur. Un masque de tromperie pour mieux la mettre en confiance et lui faire aisément avouer n'importe quoi. Pourtant, que cette noble Dame était belle, avec ses yeux bleus, sa peau blanche et parfaite et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, longs et magnifiquement coiffés en un chignon élaboré. Son regard était neutre, presque sévère, mais rien ne laissait paraître dans son attitude qu'elle la haïssait. C'était très rassurant.

Mais si tu ne nous dit pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé, nous ne pourrons jamais t'aider.

La deuxième femme, plus en chair mais ravissante aussi, esquissa le plus beau sourire qu'elle eut jamais vu. Même sa propre mère aurait difficilement l'air plus maternel que cette femme là. Derrière ses yeux noisette, l'on devinait la bonté et la gentillesse. Une femme faite pour élever une foule d'enfants. Elle donnait envie à la fillette de sourire également, tant elle la trouvait charmante et bienveillante.

Je ne sais pas le faire, répéta la fillette au bord des larmes.

Les quatre adultes soupirèrent, déçus, puis se consultèrent d'un regard, sans que les mots ne fussent nécessaires pour rendre un verdict. Ils avaient pitié pour cette enfant, les gens du village ne seraient pas tendres avec elle et il était fort à parier que son espérance de vie n'irait pas au-delà de quelques mois, et encore, ils se trouvèrent généreux. La première femme ne baissa pas les bras cependant et continua la discussion :

Tu ne comprends pas. La question n'est pas de savoir si tu sais le faire, mais si tu serais capable de le faire si nous t'apprenions à user de tes dons. Le phénomène est indéniable : il s'agit de magie ici usée en toute innocence. Si tu renie ton héritage de sorcière, les gens de ton village, eux, ne se fatigueront pas à se poser la question. Pour eux, tu es une fille de démon. Et les démons doivent être brûlés selon leurs préceptes religieux.

Nous savons tous déjà que les démons n'ont rien à voir avec toi, reprit le guerrier. Tu n'es pas leur progéniture, tu ne le seras jamais. La magie est un talent inné et héréditaire. Le fait que tu sois orpheline représente un obstacle pour savoir si un de tes parents était un sorcier, mais le fait est là : tu es une sorcière.

En acceptant cette vérité ici et devant nous, continua le second homme, tu t'ouvres enfin au monde de la magie. Nous te proposons de te sauver de l'esprit de malveillance de ceux de ton village, et de t'éduquer au savoir magique afin d'accomplir ton destin de magicienne.

Car nous comptons t'emmener avec nous, termina la deuxième femme. Nous désirons t'accueillir dans notre château où, avec d'autres enfants sorciers, tu apprendras la magie et découvriras les secrets oubliés de nos ancêtres. Mais ce lieu est loin, très loin de ton village, là où la religion n'a pas su prendre encore place et où les gens sont encore ouverts d'esprits. Un lieu où dort l'esprit des druides et des dieux anciens. Mais si tu reste ici, tu mourras, je le crains, car tu seras détestée à cause cette magie en toi. Sache que ton avenir dépend désormais de toi. Nous t'offrons un choix, à toi de le faire.

La fillette tremblait toujours, comprenant avec peine le discours de ces gens de culture et de fortune. Un tourbillon de questions fourmillait dans sa tête, et elle n'osait pas les poser. Elle n'osait à vrai dire pas grand-chose, ni à les regarder de face, ni à bouger, ni à faire demi-tour pour sortir de cette salle sans âme et sans espoir. Pourtant, et ils avaient raison, il fallait faire un choix, et vite.

Vous êtes des sorciers ?

Sa voix fluette était à peine audible, et cette timidité apparente arracha un sourire chez les femmes. Le guerrier parut désarmé par cette question, ne s'y attendant peut être pas. Le second homme, lui, resta parfaitement impassible et laissa ses congénères répondre pour lui à cette question qu'il considérait apparemment insultante.

Oui, et nous pouvons te le prouver si cela peut te rassurer.

Et aussitôt que la belle dame aux cheveux de jais eut prononcé ces mots, elle sortit de son habit une longue et fine baguette de bois qu'elle leva au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle fit tournoyer avec élégance. Des fleurs de toute sorte se mirent à tomber du plafond, avant de se poser sur le sol froid et terne, ou de se coincer dans les habits de la fillette. Cette dernière, surprise, resta sans voix, et fixa chaque fleur tombée. Il n'y avait aucun trucage, l'enfant avait bien vu les fleurs apparaître par magie au dessus de sa tête avant d'atterrir sur elle ou sur le sol.

Je puis faire apparaître encore beaucoup de choses si je le désire, assura la femme avec orgueil. Mais ce serait à présent une perte d'énergie et de temps. Je suis une sorcière, et mes compagnons autour de moi également. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, ton exploit récent le prouve. Alors, nous fais-tu confiance et viendras-tu avec nous ?

L'enfant hésita énormément. Certes, à présent elle avait une preuve de la sincérité de ces gens et ne doutait plus de leur histoire de château et d'enseignement, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à quitter ce village qu'elle aimait, et cette maison où elle avait grandit. Et puis, ses parents adoptifs étaient si bons avec elle, et ils furent les premiers à s'opposer à l'idée grotesque qu'elle était une démone.

Si je reste, que deviendront mes parents adoptifs ? Si je m'en vais, ils vont être tristes et ils penseront que je les abandonne.

Nous leur parlerons et les convaincrons, assura le second homme de moins en moins patient. Ils préfèreront te savoir avec nous saine et sauve, plutôt que chassée et tuée par vos voisins et amis.

L'enfant considéra les paroles de l'homme et les trouva juste. Elle se rappelait que trop bien la méfiance, sinon la haine, clairement affichées par les villageois. Et que dire de la moue de répulsion du fils du forgeron ? Dire qu'elle ne voulait que lui plaire, elle avait seulement réussi à attirer sur elle le malheur. Sa famille allait également en souffrir, les autres cracheraient à la figure de ses parents adoptifs avant de décider de les chasser.

Je… J'imagine que le plus sage serait de vous suivre, conclut la fillette. Si je ne pars pas, ils s'en prendront à ma famille et me tueront. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Non, je ne pense pas que tu as vraiment le choix, trancha le second homme en bougonnant.

Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard noir, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la fillette avec toute la bienveillance dont elles étaient capables. L'enfant leur gratifia d'un sourire timide, à peine plus détendue, et très inquiète. La première femme se leva, et la petite admira sa stature haute et noble, ainsi que sa démarche légère et gracieuse.

Viens, nous allons parler à tes parents, proposa la dame en tendant une main rassurante.

L'enfant acquiesça timidement, avant de prendre la main offerte. Le contact était doux, tiède, lui rappelant la douceur de l'étoffe soyeuse de ses habits du dimanche. Rien à voir avec les mains burinées de sa mère et de son père. Son regard resta fixé sur le visage angélique de la dame, et s'imaginait que cette sorcière n'avait pas de parents humains mais divins. Une fille de Dieu venue la sauver du bûcher, tel était le fantasme de l'enfant. Les autres adultes les suivirent, tel un cortège surréaliste.

Trois jours plus tard, quatre chevaux frappaient la terre battue de la place centrale du village. Leurs cavaliers terminaient de les préparer au long voyage qui les attendait, et la fillette qui les accompagnait les regardait faire avec beaucoup de curiosité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait pouvoir monter sur un cheval, un animal qui lui inspirait crainte et fascination.

Un prêtre au visage émacié les fixait depuis le seuil de son église, Bible à la main, et marmonnaient des prières entre ses dents. Il avait le regard mauvais, l'esprit fermé, et ses prières sonnaient comme des insultes et des malédictions. Si les dames se contentèrent de l'ignorer, les hommes supportaient mal de le voir les dévisager de la sorte, et se dépêchaient de terminer leurs préparations. L'homme de lettre fut le premier en selle, prêt à partir, et s'avisa de toiser le prêtre haineux avec dignité et mépris. L'homme d'église eut un rictus de colère, et dessina dans le vide, du bout des doigts, le signe de croix. Le cavalier ricana, ouvertement moqueur, et aux yeux de l'ecclésiastique, c'était comme s'il avait craché sur la sainte Bible. Les cinq sorciers, tous désormais à cheval, l'entendirent lâcher des mots désobligeants, les traitant de mécréants, d'hérétiques, et d'enfants de putain. Au lieu de perdre leur temps à s'offusquer, ils firent avancer leur monture et se dirigèrent vers le Nord, passant devant la masure des parents adoptifs. Ils étaient là, dehors, devant leur porte, pleurnichant le départ de leur enfant chérie. C'était une fille adoptée, mais ils l'aimaient comme s'ils l'avaient conçue. L'enfant leur dit au revoir, bien assise derrière le guerrier, et retint ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser une image d'elle triste, car elle s'en allait pour un avenir plus rayonnant et moins inquiétant.

Au revoir, Mère, Père…

Tu nous reviendras, dis ? Un jour… il faudra que tu reviennes. Tu promets ?

Les larmes et les suppliques de la mère attendrirent le cœur de l'enfant qui sauta du cheval pour se cacher entre les bras de la paysanne. La mère embrassa sa fille tandis que le père se retenait de faire même. C'était l'homme de la maison, il devait montrer de la fierté et de la fermeté. Une image de lui qu'il espérait être un modèle pour la petite fille.

Je reviendrais, c'est une promesse, assura l'enfant qui parvint à rire.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et remonta à cheval avec l'aide du guerrier. Elle fit un dernier geste d'adieu et demanda le départ. Les chevaux reprirent leur marche et l'enfant préféra plus sage de ne pas se retourner. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de chagrin, et enfuit son visage larmoyant dans les pans de la tunique flamboyante du guerrier. Ce dernier sourit, paternel et compréhensif.

Au fait, demanda le cavalier, comment te nommes-tu ? Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment t'appeler « petite ».

Isabeau.

Isabeau comment ?

Juste Isabeau, enfant abandonnée et élevée par deux serfs. Nul ne donne de nom à un enfant trouvé et éduquée par des miséreux. Et les miséreux n'ont pas besoin de nom.

Le cavalier ne releva pas, conscient de la dure vérité de ceux qui servaient dans la pauvreté. Les paysans n'avaient rien à offrir à leur progéniture, ni fortune, ni terre, ni nom. Ils ne faisaient que survivre dans la foi et la misère.

Isabeau… fit-il pensivement. Quel est le métier de ton père quand il n'est pas dans les champs ?

Il est potier, et c'est un excellent artisan, assura l'enfant avec fierté.

Le cavalier ria, le cœur léger et appréciant l'innocence d'Isabeau. Il aimait déjà beaucoup cette petite fille curieuse de tout, s'épanouissant sans arrêt. Il réfléchit, et décréta finalement :

Et bien ton nom sera Potter. Isabeau fille du potier.

Vous inventez toujours des noms pour vos protégés ? demanda naïvement la fillette rendue fière par l'acquisition de ce nouveau nom.

Mais le cavalier n'osait guère lui avouer que la plupart des enfants qui suivaient leurs enseignements étaient issus de la noblesse. Les enfants des castes plus modestes étaient rares, et souvent, ils finissaient tués avant leur arrivée. Isabeau avait eu de la chance parce que sa famille l'avait protégée des autres et qu'elle était donc encore en vie.

Non, ma foi, cela ne m'arrive pas souvent, répondit-il toutefois. Et sinon, mon nom est Godric Gryffondor, l'homme devant moi, s'appelle Salazar Serpentard, la dame derrière nous, c'est Rowena Serdaigle et celle qui ferme notre marche, c'est Helga Poufsouffle.

Enchantée, fit la fillette ravie de savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Et votre château est loin messire Gryffondor ?

Et bien, c'est à trois semaines de route. Il te faudra beaucoup de patience avant d'admirer ses hautes tours, sa forêt et son lac. C'est un très bel endroit propice à l'étude et à l'épanouissement.

L'enfant était ravie, et prenait plaisir à écouter l'homme lui parler du château, de ce qui s'y enseignait, des gens qui y vivaient. Elle se régalait des anecdotes, se laissant peu à peu séduire, et laissant derrière elle le chagrin et la haine des ignorants.

Mais elle tressaillit quand se tourna vers elle celui qui se nommait salazar Serpentard. Elle le trouvait bien trop inquiétant derrière son visage lisse et séduisant. Il avait l'air bien trop calculateur, trop froid et distant. Pourtant, son intérêt était attisé par les nombreuses interrogations de la fillette. C'était comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'être à la place de Godric Gryffondor pour pouvoir lui apprendre des choses.

Mais le voyage était encore long, Isabeau aurait tout le temps de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux précepteurs. Les tabous se briseraient, ils se confieraient, et la confiance s'installerait.


End file.
